Found in the middle of nowhere
by ClashoftheFandoms
Summary: AU- After being found in the desert by the prince, Matsuoka Rin, Haruka is taken in as a slave and Rin has one order in mind..Rinharu! It could continued but I'll need your feedback and maybe some ideas for the next chapter.


Hot..it's hot.

On his back.  
His face.  
His feet.  
His calves.  
His abdomen.

Haruka Nanase traipsed across the desert leading with him, the only life he had seen for days. The camel carried empty containers of water and a few rugs to protect him at night, he sighed and felt a sudden breeze on his back which could only mean one thing..a sandstorm. This spurred him into action with the only energy he had left, grabbing the rugs off of the camel and pulling the piece of cloth, that covered his face, up over his nose and shielding his eyes.

He looked around him and found his destination. The hill. Haru grasped the reins attatched to the camel and started walking, feeling the first effects of the sandstorm around him.

The ebony haired boy closed his eyes as a gust of wind came straight for him, clenching his hand around rope for balance and holding tighter onto the rugs to stop them blowing away. Haru opened an eye and scanned around the landscape, the faint outline of the hill ahead.

"_This will have to do"_ He thought, and sighed before placing the rugs on the floor and bending down to arrange them. Before he knew it, Haruka slipped and was falling down a slope, the mask slipping down his face. He felt his eyelids falling and the boy was left lying in the the middle of no where.

* * *

"Your Highness!" Nitori called out, tripping over in the sand as he tried to catch up.

Matsuoka Rin, the prince of a large city in the middle east had been waiting for at least 3 hours before the sandstorm ended and immediately headed off into the desert with his servant..well sort of servant..Aiichiro Nitori.

He blanked the other completely and reached the top of a hill, turning back and seeing his kingdom about 6 miles away. He grinned "Nitori! Water." He demanded and the silver head nodded and frantically searched his bag for a bottle, seizing it and holding it out to the prince.

Rin took it and gulped some down before tipping a load over his head and feeling it trickle down his chest. The redhead sighed in relief and looked around the desert. He turned his head to Nitori before whirling it round again and focusing on a figure at the bottom of a hill. "Wait what's that?" He muttered to himself, dropping the bottle and running over to it.

Nitori squinted at it and shoved the bottle in the bag, running after Rin "W-wait!"

Rin reached the figure which, he now realised, was actually a boy. The prince scanned the other who was breathing heavily in his sleep, the boy was wearing a blue and white layered cloth top, covering his chest and white trousers which clinged to his legs, just below his knees. Rin's eyes roamed the boy's body and smirked to himself.

* * *

Haru felt something cold and wet trickle down his face...water, he thought and his azure blue eyes shot open. "_Wait..what happened, the sandstorm's over? This isn't the desert.." _He realised and sat up slowly, suddenly feeling the pain in his throat and clasping his hand around it.

"You want water?" A voice came from somewhere above him and the boy looked up and focused his eyes on the person who it belonged to.

He was wearing a white shirt which was open, revealing his torso and white trousers, similar to his own. The boy left wrist was wrapped with a long gold bracelet and his eyes were bright red.

"Who-" He croaked out and winced again before another person handed him some water, Haru immediately drank it down and caught his breath before standing up and looking down at the redhead who appeared to be sitting on some sort of throne..

"Who are you? And where am I.." He muttered, looking around the large room.

"Wouldn't a thank you be more polite?" The other smirked and stood up "I'm prince Matsuoka Rin..I figured since I saved you from dying out in the desert, paying me back by being my slave wouldn't hurt..would it?" He grinned and looked into the boys azure eyes. "Oh and it would be nice to know your name"

Haruka let everything sink in for a moment and widened his eyes "Oh, thank you. I'm Haruka." He replied, not looking at the other but feeling Rin's eyes burn into his skin.

"Haruka.." Rin muttered, he liked the way it felt in his mouth. "Well, _Haru,_" He snickered and walked back to his throne, leaning his head against his hand and used his other to pat his lap. "Sit."

The raven haired boy swallowed slightly and hesitated before walking over to the other slowly, as he reached Rin, the redhead grabbed Haru's arm and pulled him onto his lap, leaving him straddling one of Rin's thighs. Haru felt the heat crawl up his neck and he avoided the princes eyes.

"Nitori..you're relieved.." He murmured as he examined the boy in front of him, Rin let one of his hands travel over Haru's abdomen and he felt him tense under his touch and the azure eyed boy's breath hitched.

The silver haired boy nodded and chose not to say anything as he headed for the door, glancing back to see Rin's hand slip under the other's top.

Haru flinched as the figure in front of him, pinched one of his nipples and he let out a small whimper, biting down on his lip. Rin grinned and revealed his sharp, pointed teeth whilst pushing up Haru's top and running his tongue over a nipple, using his hand to tug at the other one.

The azure eyes squeezed shut as Haru tried to hold back a moan, feeling the blood rushing to his groin and noticing a hardness pressing against his thigh.

Rin started grinding against Haru's leg, moaning at the friction and moving his mouth to the other nipple to bite down and pull at it slightly.

"Haa.." The azure eyed boy panted and started gripping on to the red hair in front of him. Haru felt the prince pull his mouth away from his chest and he looked down into blood red eyes which were clouded with lust.

Rin licked up Haru's neck, pausing occasionally to bite and suck at the skin before reaching his mouth and running his tongue over the boy's lips, begging for entrance.

"Mmm.." Haru moaned at the touch of Rin's tongue and opened his mouth, pressing his lips against the other's. Rin smirked into the kiss and explored the boy's mouth, running his tongue over the roof. His hand wandered over Haru's body and found it's way to his thigh, Rin rubbed his it along the inside of the boy's leg and worked his way up to Haru's crotch.

The raven head pulled away and panted, feeling a line of spit run down his chin.

"I'm really holding myself back you know..all these sounds you're making..I could've just fucked you the moment you sat on my lap." Rin whispered into Haru's ear and bit down on the lobe, running his tongue over the shell. He cupped him through his trousers and pressed down, hearing the boy gasp and groan.

"You're going to kneel down in front of me, Haru," Rin muttered into his ear as the boy slipped off his lap and looked up through his blue eyes. He guided Haru's hand to the waist band of his trousers and tugged them down.

Haru gulped as he saw the bulge in Rin's underwear before pulling that down too to reveal his throbbing member. The raven haired boy wrapped his hand around Rin's cock, running it up and down a few times before leaning between his legs and licking the slit.

The prince grabbed Haru's hair, groaning "Take it all in, Haru." He murmured, holding himself back from thrusting into the boys mouth. Rin watched Haru's lips part and take in the head of his shaft, slowly guiding it through. The redhead felt it rub against the back of Haru's throat and he tightened his grip, moaning and throwing his head back as the boy started sucking and running his tongue over it.

"Haru..fuck." He groaned and thrust into the boys mouth, unable to hold back anymore. Haru gagged and closed his eyes tightly, gripping the arm of the chair and licking a stripe on the underside of Rin's cock.

Rin gritted his teeth and pulled Haru's head back, his erection sliding out of the raven haired boy. He pulled Haru up to straddle his lap again and held two fingers up to the boy's mouth "Suck." He ordered and Haru opened his mouth taking the fingers in and running his tongue over them.

The redhead ran his other hand over the small of Haru's back, pulling at the waistband of his trousers and slipping his hand into the boy's underwear. Haru flinched and let go of Rin's fingers, the latter running his wet fingers over Haru's hole.

Rin took Haru's cock in his hand and started moving as he pushed his fingers through the ring of muscle. Haru bit his lip and flinched but moaned at the current feeling in his groin.

The prince moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, adding a third finger and twisting them all around before Haru widened his eyes and gasped. Rin smirked as he found the boy's prostate, pressing against it again.

Haru whimpered and moaned at the loss as Rin pulled his fingers out "It's alright Haru, I'm replacing them with something much bigger." He grinned and lined his hard member up to Haru and slid it in slowly, groaning at the heat "You're so tight..feels so good.." he muttered and waited for the boy's expression to relax before pulling back and thrusting in to the other.

Haru widened his eyes and tensed around Rin, panting heavily and moaning as he hit his prostate again.

Rin buried his head in the crook of Haru's neck, biting down and thrusting faster "So tight.." He managed to get out.

"I'm-" Haru said before cumming up his and Rin's chests, closing his eyes and calling out the prince's name whilst tensing up in the process.

The sight of Haru did it for him, Rin shot his load deep into the azure eyed boy and groaned, throwing his head back and then relaxing. He caught his breath and sat there for a moment before looking at Haru and smirking, threading his fingers through the boy's silky black hair.


End file.
